


Sapphire 蓝宝石

by Carmen91



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen91/pseuds/Carmen91
Summary: Reus/Lewandowski▲前后有差[暴露/偷窥] [蒙眼] [强迫/半强迫性行为] 梗十分不考究的 19世纪德意志帝国背景 AU预警:强迫性行为，ooc





	Sapphire 蓝宝石

**Author's Note:**

> Reus/Lewandowski▲前后有差
> 
> [暴露/偷窥] [蒙眼] [强迫/半强迫性行为] 梗
> 
> 十分不考究的 19世纪德意志帝国背景 AU
> 
> 预警:强迫性行为，ooc

黑暗的地下剧场阴森得如同巨大的墓室。  
即使顾客多半是优雅得体的人物，长时间待在这样的环境里，也不可避免地表现出心浮气躁。

“女士们先生们，在我身边的，是今天最后一件拍卖品。”

一束聚光灯打在观众席中央大理石砌成的圆形舞台，着装华丽身材矮胖的拍卖师站在比他高出不少的箱子前，压着嗓子不紧不慢地说“来自一位神秘的西班牙收藏家。”

“关于这件拍卖品，原谅我笨拙的口舌，为它写一首赞歌都不为过——只需看上一眼，便不虚此行。”话已至此，拍卖师没再多卖关子，缓缓拉下箱子上的深红色丝绒盖布。

随着遮盖物的滑落，观众席上的男男女女此起彼伏的惊叹声和议论声回荡开来……

 

遮盖下是个身材高大，黑发白皮肤的成年男人，赤身裸体地站在狭窄的玻璃箱里。男人的双眼被丝绸遮蔽，双手被细绳束缚。

拍卖师打开箱门，把男人领出来，绕着舞台慢慢走了一圈，明亮的聚光灯使得男人身上的一切纤毫毕现，细微的颤抖都晕出美妙的光晕。观众席的躁动让阴冷的剧院仿佛回到了它的黄金时代。

“如各位所见，无与伦比的上帝造物…”拍卖师领着男人回到舞台中央，戴着白手套的手指轻轻抬起男人的下巴，使他的脸正对着聚光灯，接着拉下了遮在他眼前的黑色丝绸。紧闭的双眼让那张英俊的脸带着一种悲剧般忧郁的氛围。舞台下的顾客们受到这种氛围的感染，也变得静默无言，似乎不愿再推动拍卖的进程。

“它的眼睛，是留给它下一任主人的礼物。”拍卖师在男人颤动着睫毛要睁开眼的时候重新给他蒙上了丝绸。

“蓝宝石拍卖行没有底价，谁是第一位为这件珍宝出价的人？”话音未落，观众席上就有顾客的侍从举起了手中的竞价牌“45个金马克。”顾客们被这个开头惹得一阵窃笑。

“450。”

“4500。”贵妇人也蠢蠢欲动。

“45000。”连续三次十倍的出价推动了本就高涨的情绪，也平息了一些跃跃欲试的贵族。他们开始低声议论，如果只为了得到一个足够体面的侍从，这样的价格是不是过高了；更有甚者，议论起了“它”的其它用途。

“450000。”一个清澈的男声从南边观众席的后排传出来，略显嘈杂剧院顿时鸦雀无声。

就在所有人默认了台上的黑发尤物已经有了主人的时候，剧院的西北角传来的声音扭转了即将敲定的局势——

“1000000.”浑厚的声音来自一个中年男人，借着舞台散发出的光依稀可见他一丝不苟的轮廓，并不像是阔绰莽撞的傻瓜。

没有人再举牌竞价，而是静坐在座位上，等待着拍卖师宣布成交。舞台上蒙着眼睛的拍卖品被重新推进玻璃箱中，一直从容地站在台上的拍卖品似乎在成交的前一刻表现出了不情愿，但微弱的挣扎被丝绒盖布再次遮盖。这场地下拍卖会毫无波澜地尘埃落定。

 

罗伯特莱万多夫斯基早已在几天的辗转颠簸中失去了对方向的判断，不明的针剂让他失去了声音，知觉变得极为迟缓，眼前柔滑的布料让他无法看见一丝光亮。手脚上紧缚的绳索在一路的挣扎中勒进皮肤，继续挣扎，那细韧的绳子就将割破他腕下的静脉。他停止了挣扎，在冰冷的玻璃展示箱中默默祈祷买下他的不是什么急需人体实验的变态怪医，祈祷一切结束后他还能找回他随着衣物被夺走的那块怀表。

发动机的噪声停下后，装着他的箱子被人抬着走了一段路，下了约有二十级的阶梯，随后困着他的四面玻璃中的一面被打开，他坠入一张柔软的床——或是别的什么。“他流血了。”一个人说道。“不太严重…”另一个人查看了莱万手脚上的勒伤 “我们只负责把他送到这。”

身下的织物柔软得令人迷惑，莱万的意识随着两人的脚步声渐渐远去…

 

 

在疼痛中惊醒。

眼前仍是一片黑暗，但莱万惊恐地发现自己四肢大开地趴着，被固定在他睡去的地方。来不及懊恼自己没有保持警觉，身后撕裂般的疼痛就让他扯着沙哑的嗓子痛呼出声……意识到那是什么之后，深深的屈辱感便在瞬间淹没了他

——杀气腾腾的，男人的阳具。

 

“呜呜…啊…啊…”

没有被充分润滑的后穴被粗大的阳具撑圆，莱万吃不消地僵着脖子发出断断续续的哀鸣，抓着他腰的手上仍戴着丝质手套，顺滑的衣料在他的臀部摩擦…正在凶狠地操干他的人依然穿着成套的正装，机械地动着腰在他体内横冲直撞。

阳具不断地摩擦着肠壁，疼痛之外被填满到极限的暧昧快感让莱万的胃里泛起阵阵恶心，操着他的也许是那个举牌买下他的中年人，不等他清醒就把他当做一个性奴肆意奸虐。

绳索的限制使他双腿无法完全屈起，只能被动地被身后的人捞着腰操进肚子。

“呜…不…啊啊！”圆钝的头部碾过体内某处，莱万无法承受地叫喊着往前窜动着身体，掐着他腰的手在下一刻狠狠落在他的臀肉上，发出一声闷响，接着又是一下一下接连不断的猛烈冲撞。性器不由自主地抬头，前后甩动着打在紧绷的小腹上，带出一阵阵颤栗的快感。那人从始至终没有说过一句话，只是粗暴地使用着他的身体像在使用一件毫无知觉的物品。

屈辱的酷刑似乎没有尽头，莱万咬着嘴唇阻止自己发出那些让男人变本加厉的呻吟，他几乎要庆幸他被蒙住了双眼，不至于连意志也被男人尽情地用阳具碾碎殆尽。

他在奸淫中昏迷，又在操干中醒来，男人一手紧握着他的脖子，一手揉弄他的性器，在他哀叫着射在身下的织物上时抖着腰灌满他……

 

 

“请允许我服侍您用午餐。”

浑厚的声音传入莱万的耳朵里像是一声惊雷，他瑟缩了一下，再次意识到自己无处可逃后激愤地扯动双手，刚过去的那一整夜，所有的细节都在他大脑中一遍一遍地回放，口腔的内壁被他紧咬的牙齿磨得溢出甜腥的滋味。手腕上被包扎好的伤口再次撕裂。

“您若是无法冷静，我只能给您用药了。”那个声音再次说道“我是这里的管家，您可以叫我尤尔根。在老爷回来之后，您就会有新名字了。”他字正腔圆地说着，莱万脱力地陷进身下的织物，这场降临在他头上的厄运远没结束。

施暴的不是这个管家。莱万在数次躲开凑到嘴边的勺子之后，在尤尔根的耐心中败下阵来，他还没打算死，清淡的粥让他紧缩的胃得到了点温度，他逼迫自己不吐出来，尽力保持着最后一点可怜的体面。

身上有一件质感柔滑的衣服，莱万能感觉到大开到胸口以下的领子，手腕被缠上的绷带…和被从里到外清洗过的身体。周围是古旧的木头散发的气味，这是一个地下室，尤尔根进来的时候锁上了门。

“老爷傍晚就会回来，他会决定是否解开这些绳索，在此期间您的一切都由我来服侍。”嘴唇被太过仔细地擦拭的感觉让莱万厌恶地偏开头，却被尤尔根以不容置疑的力度箍着下巴，而后就着这个近乎威胁的姿势，继续轻柔地擦拭。

莱万无法从管家口中得到更多的信息，对方受过比他更高级的训练，如果他不想说，莱万甚至无法套出他口中的老爷叫什么名字，这座宅邸处在哪个地界。

尤尔根离开后，莱万得尽力地想着其他的事，以让脑子里挥之不去的噩梦消停片刻，他像翻出藏在壁橱角落里的旧糖果一样，回忆着某些能慰藉他的记忆片段，到最后，就只剩下一个笑得灿烂的金发少年。

 

 

时间的流逝不甚明晰，直到不远处的门被再次打开，锁上。

皮鞋扣在木地板上的声音就像丧钟，莱万无法控制自己的颤栗，被一遍一遍彻底操透的记忆又回到了他脑子里“滚开。”计划的忍耐在那人一步步靠近时化作乌有。他会杀了他。

“你就是这样迎接你的主人的吗？”带着寒气的鼻尖贴在了莱万颈侧，轻轻嘬了一口。

 

莱万停下了颤抖，他在黑布下睁大双眼，窒住了呼吸。

 

潮水般的记忆随着耳边年轻的声音涌进脑子里……莱万朝向声音的方向，极轻极轻地叫出了一个名字。

 

“马尔科？”

 

“你真是不便宜…”男人仿佛没听见他的声音，被丝质手套包裹的手钳住他的脸，指头伸进他的嘴里，探进他牙齿与上唇之间，像是在仔细检查一件货物，一个奴隶。

“除此之外，从里到外都还不错…”

男人的另一只手抚上莱万的腿根，捏住他的阴囊，脆弱部位的压迫感让莱万抽搐了一下，却也没有抵抗地像个人偶一样任由玩弄。

“这张嘴也很好…”两根手指不容抗拒地挤进莱万的后穴，受伤的部位阵阵钝痛。

“呜…马尔科…你为什么…”莱万还在试图弄清状况，深深埋入他体内的手指就把他的脑子搅得一塌糊涂。

“你可以和尤尔根一样叫我‘老爷’。我给你起了一个名字，就叫Bobby，怎么样？”男人自顾自地说着。

两根手指脱离收缩的穴口后，带着冰冷的膏状物重新插了进去，手套的褶皱在微微肿起的敏感穴口磨了又磨，手指在体内小幅度旋转，撑开，又合上。

莱万捕捉着那些熟悉的细节，甚至忘了自己正在被随意玩弄。暧昧的呻吟从口中流淌出来也不自觉。

“瞧你，像个被打了药的婊子。”带着一点鼻音的声音赤裸地嘲弄着，一阵衣料摩擦的声音过后，莱万的身体被重新填满。

怎么会不认得马尔科呢？莱万在疼痛与快感中用仅剩的意识思考，身体随着男人挺进的动作起起伏伏，直到意识陷入虚无。

 

 

再次醒来的时候，莱万终于见到了天光。

“您醒了。”

尤尔根有着和他的声音相合的，体面而沉稳的外表。“您昏迷了两天，差点被肺炎夺走性命，最好别乱动。”

“…你的主人…是马尔科罗伊斯？”莱万努力地开口，声音嘶哑难听。

“是的。”尤尔根没有再绕开话题。

“你叫他‘老爷’…罗伊斯伯爵已经…”

“过世了。”

 

莱万闭了闭眼，他离开马尔科的时候，马尔科即将结婚，他心绪烦乱到只想着尽快结束俩人的关系，便只身去了英国，切断了与这里的联系。

马尔科并不需要他，他只是个亵渎本职的管家，眼前的中年男人看起来更适合站在年轻的伯爵身边。但当他把这些日子的经历和那个金发少年联系在一起的时候，他却根本无法停下自己的疑问和担心。

“老爷没有结婚。”尤尔根沉默了一会儿，看着他说道。简短的一句话突兀地没有下文。

莱万吃过药后又昏沉地睡过去，胸口像压了一块石头，恍惚间有人触摸着他，温柔缱绻地把他从纷乱的梦境中解救出来。

 

罗伊斯在看到那双眼睛睁开时便起身走开。

“马尔科…！”莱万尽力地出声，声音像掉着锈的铁门，成功地叫停了已经快步走到门口的人。在他转过身来的时候，莱万愣了神。三年前意气风发的少年，如今已然是成熟男人的样子，他壮了一些，身材变得更加挺拔，那双绿眼睛抽离了情绪，眼眶却有些红。

莱万在他走回来的时候拉住了他的手，罗伊斯看了一眼他手上的绷带，在床边坐下。

“你为什么和地下拍卖行的人搅在一起？”莱万回忆了一遍他是怎么被一个叫马里奥的西班牙人骗上货船的，那个人在他面前提起，他听说了有关罗伊斯少爷的消息。

“他想从我手里买下举行拍卖会的那座剧场。”罗伊斯绷着脸，但梳起的金发有一小撮掉在前额，这让他看起来远不至于难以亲近。

“这很危险，而且传出去会让你名誉受损…”莱万回想了那座蝙蝠巢穴一样的剧场。

“别假装你在意这个。”罗伊斯看上去疲惫极了“我差点让你丢了性命。”几年前笑起来没心没肺的少年，双眉之间已经有了一道明显的刻痕。

“你确实应该向我道歉…”莱万心有余悸“…那样很疼，而且我不知道是你。”他艰难地吞咽了一下。

“但我不想被原谅。”罗伊斯紧绷着肩背，像一只被什么东西逼到角落里的困兽。

“对不起，马尔科…”莱万松开了一声叹息，蓝眼睛里覆上了一层水雾“我不应该不告而别…”他对这三年以来马尔科身上发生的事知之甚少，他想让他的少年停止自我撕扯。

“你该休息了。”罗伊斯眼里的阴霾没有化开，他伸手碰了碰莱万的鬓角，起身头也不回地离开了房间。

 

之后的几天里，莱万都没再见到罗伊斯，他向尤尔根询问，可优秀的管家又变得三缄其口，也不愿多说有关罗伊斯家的事。

“你都不用跟随他吗？”莱万看着给自己端来晚餐的尤尔根问道，想着从前他和罗伊斯整天待在一起的日子。

“嗯…他让我照顾您。”熟悉了之后，尤尔根与他说话也不再冷硬刻板“不知道有没有必要告诉您…老爷很关心您，他甚至亲自给您洗澡。”尤尔根在莱万陡然瞪大眼睛的时候继续说，夹着些许灰白的金胡子一颤一颤

“他大概没有什么经验，所以把您弄病了，我猜。”

桌布底下的角落神秘又迷人，钻进去大概是个好主意。

“他担心极了，连着两天不吃不睡。”尤尔根放下最后一道菜。

 

“你知道…我的怀表在哪吗？”莱万轻手轻脚地走下楼梯，对着端着酒杯坐在沙发中间的人问道，看着那头蜂蜜一般的金发，想起什么似的，忍俊不禁地扬起嘴角，补充道  
“那块‘世界第一的马尔科的管家的怀表’。”

“我怎么会知道。”罗伊斯沉默了一会儿“你穿得太少了，尤尔根没有给你衣服吗？”罗伊斯顺着莱万的目光看了回去。

“可我听见它的声音了…”莱万的喉结滑动了一下，继续靠近，直到居高临下地停在罗伊斯面前，在对方的迷惑的目光中俯身，把手伸进罗伊斯的衣襟，在温暖的，靠近心脏的马甲口袋里摸出了那块怀表“藏着别人的东西不还可不体面。”莱万在他的耳边喃喃。

“你早就不是‘马尔科的管家’了。”罗伊斯钳着莱万的脸，保持在几乎要贴在一起的距离里“他手里握着买下你的契约。你确定要招惹他？”

莱万抽走他手中的酒杯，放在一旁，吻了上去“我只是想告诉他…不必这么大费周章。”

 

罗伊斯在看到莱万赤裸的身上星星点点的痕迹时垂下了眼皮，一处一处地吻了过去，从胸口一直吻到腰部，那里还挂着他留下的指痕。

“马尔科！”莱万在那颗金发的脑袋埋在他腿间，含入他的性器时向后退了一些“别这样。”

“不舒服？”罗伊斯抬起头，无辜地问，嘴角挂着晶莹的液体，看在莱万眼里着实惊心动魄。  
“你没有必要…”对方没有等莱万的回答，就低头把那个让他惊慌失措的动作继续下去，温暖柔软的口腔紧紧包裹着半勃的性器，薄薄的舌尖舔弄着阴茎底部，坚定地往下吞咽。

“嗯…唔…唔…”敏感的前端被罗伊斯窄窄的喉咙推挤，莱万僵着身体克制住挺腰的冲动，任由快感攀上他的脊柱，侵蚀他的大脑。“停下…停下…马尔科…我受不了了…”强烈的感觉让莱万抖着腰达到了高潮。射进喉咙的精液让罗伊斯呛咳了几声，眼眶染上绯红，莱万想坐起来看看他，又被倾身压躺下去，罗伊斯把莱万的右腿挂在沙发椅背上，就着留在莱万下身的精液，把手指伸进他体内。

“…还疼吗？”罗伊斯问着，指间的动作极尽温柔，莱万突然明白为什么在被束缚着粗暴玩弄时，他没有认出对方——罗伊斯对他从来都是温柔珍惜的，即使有他们的主仆身份，即使莱万是个比他还要高大的男人。

莱万摇了摇头，擦去罗伊斯嘴角的精液，吻上有些躲闪的人“你可以对我做任何你想做的。”

“相信我不是个明智的选择…”罗伊斯的眼神变得晦暗不明，薄薄的嘴唇贴上莱万脖子上突突跳动的地方。

 

“我允许他们脱下你的衣服…让你一丝不挂地站在那里…”埋在莱万体内的手指上的动作开始变得有些执拗，不再悉心关照他的每一次反应，而是侵入，撑开，推挤到根部。

不知道是因为罗伊斯的话，还是因为摩擦着敏感点的手指，莱万窒息般地小声呜咽着。

“没有密不透风的墙...好事的人会传，这是罗伊斯的人，价格如此昂贵，他用来做什么呢？”罗伊斯把手指转动着抽了出来。

修长的双腿被分得大开，贲张的性器缓慢而坚定地插了进去，刚愈合的内壁被一寸一寸填满，莱万发出了一声低泣，结实的腰肢簌簌发抖。

“很快，即使在我的领地以外都会有许多人知道，你是我的，性奴。”罗伊斯暧昧地吐出那个残酷的词

“这算不算公开了我们的关系？”

“不……”莱万沉入了强烈的快感与恐慌中，他们的关系在这片土地上是不被允许的罪恶。“你会惹上大麻烦.....”

“但这样你就不会走了，是不是，Lewy？”罗伊斯轻声问着，箍紧莱万的双腿，缓缓挺进腰肢，每一次都只插入一部分，而后在莱万的颤栗中抽出去。

刚愈合不久的穴肉过分敏感，只是被进入就停不下强烈的酸胀发麻，莱万辛苦地承受着，压抑地吟喘着在天堂与地狱间来回穿行。很快他就变得渴望更深的，彻底的侵入。

“呜...不要折磨我了...”莱万蹙着眉，被泪水浸润的双眼努力向罗伊斯递去请求，许久才得到一个落在颧骨上的轻浅的吻，接着一记重重的撞击就让他近乎昏厥。  
罗伊斯紧绷着腰部开始用快到无法承受的速度狠狠贯穿身下的人，炙热的柱身将瑟瑟发抖的的肠壁撞开，操进毫无抵抗力的软肉当中，剧烈地抽动起来，莱万被顶得前后耸动，干张着嘴红着眼睛看着身前的人挺进的姿态，左腿被罗伊斯掐住腿弯拉向一旁，挂在椅背上的右腿无力蹬动着，绷紧又落下

“……慢点…慢点……马尔科…求你了…”莱万哑声哀求着，胡乱用着能打动罗伊斯的方式试图得到他的抚慰，但罗伊斯无视了他沙哑的又带着哭腔的软话，一下又一下猛烈地操他的后穴，下体拍打着他的臀瓣发出沉闷的声响。  
爆发的快感和胀痛让不久前刚从病中恢复了体力的莱万吃不消地哀哀呻吟，被虐待的内壁依然不知餮足地抽动着吮吸侵入的肉柱，饥渴地缠上去，被狠厉地挤开，直到被撑大到崩溃边缘。罗伊斯像是要把分别的日子从莱万身上夺回来一般，一直做到身下的人叫不出声，放空着双眼随他动作，才用力抵进深处释放。莱万随着他的射精抽搐着腰腹，缓慢张阖的双眼溢出一滴泪水…

 

“受不了了？”罗伊斯揉了揉身下的人吐着精液的红肿穴口，俯下身嬉戏般地用鼻尖碰着莱万的脸颊，等他慢慢回神。

“你支开了尤尔根和仆人，然后把自己洗得干干净净的来招惹我？”身下的人窘迫的神情证实了他的猜测，他哧笑了一声，绿眼睛里的愉悦带着点邪气“他还顺带为你点了壁炉。”

“……”莱万整个人红得像一尾烧熟的龙虾。

“走吧，我们得清理一下。”罗伊斯亲了亲莱万的脸颊，不再逗他，接着肩上一紧，整个人趴在了莱万身上。

 

他不明所以地向紧抱着他的莱万递去询问的眼神。

 

“我不会走......马尔科…”莱万攀上罗伊斯的肩背，紧紧拥抱

“…我不会走了。”

 

罗伊斯愣了一下，顺从地把脸埋在莱万的肩窝，两人的心跳随着紧贴的胸口交织在一起，逐渐恢复平缓。

 

 

FIN


End file.
